


Share the Moment

by JantoForever21



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Something Borrowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoForever21/pseuds/JantoForever21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He leans into me, spooning his body to mine as we sway back and forth. This is a sequel to Dance with Me and also a coda fic for SOmething Borrowed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Moment

He leans into me, spooning his body to mine as we sway back and forth.

I place my left hand on his hip and intertwine my free one with his left.

The Welshman leans closer, inhaling a nearly silent, but deep breath. And, as we dance together I feel him relax and know he feels safe.

I let all the tension drain from my body, and hope to dance away the sorrows. I let go of all the painful memories, and dance on into the night.

_I let it all go, and I dance with you--only you--on into the night._


End file.
